Davis Bloome
Davis Bloome as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Davis Bloome's personality is usually that of a redeemed man following a plot device to revive him, usually the Lazarus Pit, or else he just isn't killed at all. Powers and Abilities Davis has most of the powers Clark has as well as coming back from the dead, immune to whatever killed him, though his power source is Doomsday, so upon separation he loses his powers. However, when he's revived in stories, his powers return. Weaknesses When in possession of his powers, Davis has no real weaknesses, becoming immune to Kryptonite itself thanks to having been killed by it. History Smallville: Swann Bloodline When Faora escaped from the Phantom Zone, she began looking for her son while inhabiting Lois Lane's body. Her search led her to Davis, who was attending to a little boy at the hospital. Faora revealed to Davis that he was the son of herself and Zod, and was brought to Earth attached to a Kryptonian spaceship as genetic material. Davis was confused by all of this, to which Faora remarked that he hadn't evolved far enough before she impaled him with a metal pole she ripped off a gurney, killing Davis. Davis came back to life later on and attempted to stab himself again, but this time, his skin was resistant and shattered the blade. Witnessing this, Clark confirmed what Faora had said about him being Kryptonian and brought him to the rebuilt Fortress of Solitude to confirm it. Outraged and refusing to believe he was a freak, Davis smashed one of the crystals and sped off. Arriving in Metropolis, he saved a woman from a mugger before the Ultimate Destroyer began to take old. Davis woke up in his apartment later with the voice of his father muttering that he was waiting. Abyss As Chloe and Jimmy's wedding was taking place, Davis was in Metropolis, covered in blood and exiting his ambulance while carrying two bags of body parts from two more of his victims. He tried to dump them in a bin, but was caught by a security guard who believed he had simply found the bodies. Davis pleaded for the guard to leave, but within moments, he transformed and killed the guard before heading to the Kent Farm, where Doomsday attacked and injured numerous people. Later, Davis returned to normal in the Fortress, confused about where he was before seeing Chloe, now possessed by Brainiac. He asked Chloe if she was alright, but Brainiac responded of how he used her to bring Doomsday to him. Brainiac planned to rid Davis of human emotions by putting him in a Kryptonian chrysalis, so he would later destroy Clark and then Earth. During that time, when Clark confronted Brainiac who was inside Chloe, Davis was frozen inside a crystalline cube. Once Brainiac was defeated, Davis reverted to his monstrous form and smashed out of the chrysalis. Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Bloodline When Faora escaped from the Phantom Zone, she began looking for her son while inhabiting Lois Lane's body. Her search led her to Davis, who was attending to a little boy at the hospital. Faora revealed to Davis that he was the son of herself and Zod, and was brought to Earth attached to a Kryptonian spaceship as genetic material. Davis was confused by all of this, to which Faora remarked that he hadn't evolved far enough before she impaled him with a metal pole she ripped off a gurney, killing Davis. Davis came back to life later on and attempted to stab himself again, but this time, his skin was resistant and shattered the blade. Witnessing this, Clark confirmed what Faora had said about him being Kryptonian and brought him to the rebuilt Fortress of Solitude to confirm it. Outraged and refusing to believe he was a freak, Davis smashed one of the crystals and sped off. Arriving in Metropolis, he saved a woman from a mugger before the Ultimate Destroyer began to take old. Davis woke up in his apartment later with the voice of his father muttering that he was waiting. Abyss As Chloe and Jimmy's wedding was taking place, Davis was in Metropolis, covered in blood and exiting his ambulance while carrying two bags of body parts from two more of his victims. He tried to dump them in a bin, but was caught by a security guard who believed he had simply found the bodies. Davis pleaded for the guard to leave, but within moments, he transformed and killed the guard before heading to the Kent Farm, where Doomsday attacked and injured numerous people. Later, Davis returned to normal in the Fortress, confused about where he was before seeing Chloe, now possessed by Brainiac. He asked Chloe if she was alright, but Brainiac responded of how he used her to bring Doomsday to him. Brainiac planned to rid Davis of human emotions by putting him in a Kryptonian chrysalis, so he would later destroy Clark and then Earth. During that time, when Clark confronted Brainiac who was inside Chloe, Davis was frozen inside a crystalline cube. Once Brainiac was defeated, Davis reverted to his monstrous form and smashed out of the chrysalis. Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Pilot Davis works as Lillian's chauffeur and bodyguard. He meets up with Lex again once he moves into the Mansion before heading out. Hourglass Davis transferred a call from Julian before trying to stop Lionel from entering before Lillian has him stand down. Jitters Davis drives Lillian to the plant when Earl Jenkins takes the people hostage and takes Lillian and Lex home after Lex and Clark stop Earl. Category:Smallville: Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Season 5 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 9 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 9 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Season 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Volume 1 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:House of Zod Category:Black Hair